


The final Goodbye

by tillyenna



Category: FKR
Genre: Band Fic, Death, Gen, Polyamory, RPS - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Rik's teammates say goodbye to him in the hopsital





	

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I COMPLETELY KNOW THIS ISN’T HOW IT HAPPENED OK? BUT I NEED SOME CLOSURE. With the news about the boys reunion without Rik, I’m super stoked but super sad as well, so I wrote this minific for you guys, beucase I hope it gives some of you closure like it gives me closure.

The band members were gathered round the hospital bed, looking at their teammate, lying there in front of them, wires going in and out of him.  
“Rik buddy,” Dylan grasped his friends hand, “It’s going to be ok, you know that.”  
Rik looked up at him from where he lay on the bed, “I don’t think so this time,” he managed to croak out, but as he stared deep into his bandmates eyes, sincerety in his cracked voice he said “I love you, I always have.”  
“I know,” Dylan blinked back tears.  
“Howie,” Rik whispered, his eyes flickering over to his handsome brother.  
“Shhh,” Howard silenced him quickly, “Don’t waste your words, I know it to be true,” he tapped his chest, “I know it in hear.”  
Finally, Harry, always the quiet one stepped forward, one hand pressed against Rik’s cheek, he bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Rik’s lips, no words needed to show the bond of love between them.  
“I love you all.” Rik sighed as his eyes slid shut for the final time. As the nurses and doctors rushed in to try and save him, the three remaining members of FKR were pushed out of the room. They wrapped their arms around each other, their tears mingling as their faces pressed together. “He’s a part of us.” Howard whispered, “As long as we’re together he still lives.”


End file.
